


Can You Hear The BoomBoom Of My Heart?

by LaLunaWritesStuff



Series: Adoring U [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLunaWritesStuff/pseuds/LaLunaWritesStuff
Summary: The one I wrote 'cause Hannie's hair for Boom Boom promotions got me shooketh (tm)Enjoy <3





	Can You Hear The BoomBoom Of My Heart?

**Author's Note:**

> The one I wrote 'cause Hannie's hair for Boom Boom promotions got me shooketh (tm)
> 
> Enjoy <3

_“I'm not sure about this,”_ was all Jeonghan's text message read and Seungcheol furrowed his brows. Along with some of the other members Jeonghan had left around noon to go to the stylist's to get ready for their comeback. Now the day was almost over and the group was bound to return to the dorm any minute now; hair styled, skin flawless, nails polished and outfits fitted – and no doubt absolutely tired. 

The fans were already anxious about their idol's hairstyles, especially Jeonghan's, so they had to be careful not to show anything too soon. Seungcheol wanted to know so badly how his lover looked now, but they weren't allowed to share any pictures, not even in their private texts. Truthfully, Seungcheol doubted they could ever be hacked, but he didn't want to take the chance, either.  
 _“Why? Is is that bad?”_ Seungcheol typed, wondering what the stylists had come up with now. Recently they'd damaged Jeonghan's hair quite a lot and when briefing for their new concept he had complained about not wanting anymore color, fearing it'd hurt his scalp.   
_“It's not bad … just very different …”_ Jeonghan replied and mentioned they'd be home in a bit, so Seungcheol would get to see for himself. 

 

The leader waited anxiously at the dorm with the rest of the members who didn't get a big makeover this time. His own looks hadn't changed that much, he'd only gotten his hair dyed black a week ago, and would probably get it styled nicely for the MV shooting, and that would be about it.   
“Guys, we should order dinner already,” he called, busying himself with getting the kids to decide on what to eat, how much to get and then to get their living room ready. Amidst the usual chaos Seungcheol was quickly distracted, so much so that he only noticed the rest of the group coming back when they were already in the hallway. 

With all 13 of them crammed into the hallway and living room of their apartment, he didn't even get a glimpse at Jeonghan until he shoved past the members to where the smell of food lured him.   
“Hi,” he said with an almost dazzling smile as he spotted Seungcheol in the living room.   
“Hi,” Seungcheol replied automatically, his mouth not quite shutting as Jeonghan pulled him into a brief hug and kissed his cheek. The only coherent thought Seungcheol could form was that his boyfriend looked absolutely amazing. His hair was dyed a warm chocolate brown, the front left longer to have soft strands frame his face, while the back was shaved short, exposing the deliciously pale skin of his neck.   
Seungcheol's hands moved on his own and gently traced Jeonghan's now more highlighted jawline, his right thumb caressing the younger man's lower lip. His throat was suddenly dry, the urge of wanting to kiss Jeonghan's neck almost overpowering him.   
“Ew, Mom and Dad are making out again!” Chan yelled from the hallway, cackling happily when Seungcheol shot him a warning glare. Jeonghan giggled softly and pulled away.  
“One more word and I'll shave your eyebrows off tonight,” he threatened, voice even and angelic as ever, and Chan feigned to not be fazed at all, even though he turned a bit pale. 

After a bit more teasing and playful banter with the newly styled members Seungcheol rounded the gang up to distribute dinner and settle down. 

Every few seconds Seungcheol found his eyes trailing over to Jeonghan, who eventually noticed as well, meeting his gaze.   
“What?” he said around a bite of meat, but Seungcheol quickly shook his head, fighting a blush and hoping he succeeded.   
“Nothing.”

“Oooh, are Mom and Dad gonna fight?” Jun teased, reaching for a plate of vegetables. Of course all the members knew of their relationship, had known for forever, because Jeonghan and Seungcheol had fallen for one another before they debuted.   
“It's not even my fault I look like this. No reason to fight,” Jeonghan replied, but he did look incredibly self-conscious the way he pulled at the strands of hair falling into his forehead.   
“We won't fight,” Seungcheol promised, although he was still unable to look at Jeonghan without his eyes getting glued to the man for several minutes. 

It wasn't until the other members retreated to a shower or their rooms that Jeonghan managed to pull Seungcheol into their bedroom for a few minutes of quiet time together. Running a hand through his hair again, Jeonghan sighed and looked up at briefly at the strands falling back into his forehead. They'd taken a shower with some of the younger members first, both still damp and clad in towels. 

“It's weird, isn't it?”   
Seungcheol turned at his lover's words, finally allowing himself a long look at him. He felt his heart flutter and quickly looked away, but it was too late – his cheeks were already burning hot.   
“It's not,” he said, his voice hoarse and weak. Jeonghan's eyebrows lifted in surprise and Seungcheol wanted to sink into the floor with embarrassment then and there. 

“Oh, so you _do_ like it?” Jeonghan said with a smirk, which now looked completely different on him. Before, his long hair had given his features something soft and angelic, and his little devious smirks had just looked teasing and adorable. Now it made him look about ready to devour Seungcheol, doing all kinds of things to his body.   
“I do,” he replied meekly after clearing his throat.   
The knowing laugh that followed made want bubble up hot and urgent in Seungcheol's gut. He tried to gulp down the lump in his throat, feeling his blood rush through his body faster now. There was some commotion going on in the hallway, probably the others fighting over who got to be in the shower next. Seungcheol barely heard them.  
He was trapped under Jeonghan's intense gaze like a deer in the headlights, as he stepped up close, hands resting on Seungcheol's bare hips, sending sparks of electricity through his entire body. He tilted his head to the side minutely, Seungcheol mirroring the motion and leaning in as if drawn in by a magnet, his heart lurching in his chest when they kissed. 

“Seungcheolie,” Jeonghan moaned when they broke apart, and the older shivered under the chills running over his skin. “I wanna make love to you. Will you let me?”  
He kept his face carefully hidden on Jeonghan's shoulder and nodded, eventually finding his voice to reply.   
“Yes.”  
Jeonghan hummed, tipping Seungcheol's chin up to brush their lips together in the teasing promise of a kiss, letting his tongue trace his lover's lower lip.   
“And ...” he said quietly between them, grinding his hips into Seungcheol's so that he'd feel his growing erection. “If I wanna fuck you? Will you let me do that, too?”  
Seungcheol's breath hitched and he cast his eyes down. Over the blood rushing in his ears and his own pulse sounding overly loud throughout his body, he managed to answer.  
“Yes.”  
Jeonghan felt a rush of excitement flood his body, his stomach fluttering. He could count the times Seungcheol had agreed to this on one hand, and while Jeonghan never complained about bottoming he also really enjoyed making his boyfriend feel good. After he'd made sure to kiss the living daylights out of Seungcheol until his eyes glazed over, Jeonghan turned and opened the door just enough to reach through, turning the sign on the door that normally read the roommates' names to reveal a “do not disturb” notion.   
Someone down the hallway laughed at this, but Jeonghan ignored him, his attention already back on his boyfriend, who had sat down on Jeonghan's bed. He audibly gulped when Jeonghan sat with him, his eyes dark and wide.   
“It's okay if you don't want to,” Jeonghan reminded him gently, but Seungcheol quickly shook his head, a nice pink blush on his cheeks.  
“I want it,” he whispered, threading his fingers into Jeonghan's hair, admiring the soft strands. A smile tugged on the corners of his lips and Jeonghan couldn't help but kiss it. “I think I'll miss your long hair,” Seungcheol hummed, thinking to himself that he'd loved to wrap the long strands around his hand when they first got together. But he couldn't deny the effect his boyfriend's new look had on him.

“I thought you liked this?”  
“I do,” Seungcheol smiled, leaning in for another kiss. Still, this new look was almost too much for his heart to take, but Seungcheol figured he'd get used to it.   
He let Jeonghan push him back onto the bed and sighed as their mostly naked bodies slid together. “How about you, though?” he asked quietly, very distracted by Jeonghan's smirk as he tugged on the knot of Seungcheol's towel, leaving it on the bed underneath his butt.   
“I love it. I can finally wear my glasses again and not have hair in my mouth every five seconds. So much easier to maintain, too,” Jeonghan sighed, his lips tracing invisible lines on Seungcheol's neck, sounding perfectly content with his new style. Seungcheol was glad to know that, given that Jeonghan tended to be uncomfortable on stage at times. Now that he actually seemed to like his appearance, maybe he would be more relaxed. 

 

Seungcheol was tense at first, always so self-conscious about it.   
It took a little bit of coaxing and a lot of kissing to get him to relax enough for Jeonghan to sink the first finger into his boyfriend. Seungcheol squirmed and Jeonghan had to hold his hips down with one arm while he slowly pushed in the second finger.

“Ah, I love this … Your body is so nice and warm …,” Jeonghan mentioned, a barely audible whisper, his fingers moving in an out Seungcheol's body gently, making the older writhe on the bed. Him talking like this was all kinds of unfair, but Seungcheol couldn't find words to tell him.   
“I should do you more often.”  
That got Seungcheol to groan and thrash his head around, wanting to hide his face so badly. He knew he must've been blushing so hard already, his breathing ragged and lips parted, but there was no way he could calm down even a little with Jeonghan's fingers massaging into his prostate in these perfect circles.   
“Don't!” Seungcheol suddenly wheezed, one hand shooting out to wrap around Jeonghan's wrist. His movements immediately stilled while Seungcheol took deep breaths, not wanting to come so embarrassingly soon. He was already so sensitive, there'd be no way he could continue after he came once.   
“I have to do a little more ...” Jeonghan mentioned softly, grabbing the bottle of lube again to pour some more slick onto the base of his fingers. Seungcheol nodded, eyes squeezed tight.   
Eventually he gave Jeonghan a sign to continue and he did, slipping a third finger in, twisting and curling them, working Seungcheol open diligently but missing his prostate as much as he could. 

Jeonghan took his time opening his boyfriend up, doing a bit more than strictly necessary because he didn't want to hurt Seungcheol. When he could finally roll a condom on and pull Seungcheol's hips towards his, he leaned in for a kiss.   
“Relax. Breathe,” he whispered, brushing his lips to Seungcheol's again after he'd nodded, in fact taking several deep breaths. Jeonghan pushed into his slick opening then, groaning too loud at the unfamiliar pressure engulfing him. It felt so good that his mind went hazy, pulse thrumming in his own ears, and Jeonghan had to shake his head to focus. He made an effort to move steadily, because Seungcheol didn't like to go rough right from the start, but eventually he had to take a break to calm down. 

“Halfway there.”  
Seungcheol really appreciated Jeonghan giving him these updates, since it grounded him and kept him from getting too nervous, but that particular statement had him groan and push his head back into the pillow.   
“Are you sure about this? We can stop anytime,” Jeonghan promised, not wanting to force Seungcheol to do anything.   
“I'm good, just … just … it's so much …,” the older tried to explain and Jeonghan nodded, knowing too well how it felt to be full and needy, aching and wanting more at the same time. It was overwhelming.   
“It's alright, I've got you,” he murmured, kissing Seungcheol's forehead gently and pushing in more, slowly moving further and further in.

Jeonghan hunched his hips and pressed in as deep as he could, letting out a shaky breath he finally bottomed out. Seungcheol panted like he was drowning and was tense all over. He was so tight and Jeonghan found his concentration slipping. 

"Wait," Seungcheol gasped, placing a shaking hand on Jeonghan's belly to keep him from moving. "I need ... a moment ..."   
"Of course ... Did I hurt you?" He asked quietly, sitting up to relieve some of the pressure between them, slowly rubbing both hands over Seungcheol's thighs. He took the opportunity to look away from Seungcheol's delicious body, shiny with sweat, and stared at the wall instead, feeling his pulse lower slowly.  
Seungcheol hummed a no, but the way he huffed out his breaths and he furrowed his brows had Jeonghan suspect otherwise.  
"I'm sorry," he whispered, slotting his hands to his lover's hips and carefully massaging the tense muscle. He was absolutely the less experienced of the two and wondered if he'd rushed too much in his impatience.   
Seungcheol moaned and let his head drop to the pillow. Eventually his legs relaxed and Jeonghan spread them wider before he slowly started to move.   
"I love how your body feels," Jeonghan mentioned because that always brought a very cute blush to Seungcheol's cheeks. He wanted to cover his face with his hands, something he did every single time when he bottomed, but Jeonghan quickly pulled his hands back down.  
“Don't hide,” he murmured, leaning back to grab the bottle of lube again. He made sure to let Seungcheol see how he poured a bit more slick between them and was rewarded with eager hands reaching out for him.  
Jeonghan let himself be pulled into Seungcheol's arms and kissed his cheek, smiling when he felt heated blushing skin under his lips.  
Seungcheol always needed to hug and kiss in bed, even more so when he was on the receiving end. He just turned so wonderfully needy and sweet that Jeonghan would never get enough of it.

“You can move … please move,” Seungcheol whispered after a while, his legs twitching around Jeonghan's waist. The younger placed a few soft kisses to Seungcheol's collarbone, feeling his pulse beat fast against his lips. He started rolling his hips slowly, carefully, making sure that Seungcheol really wasn't hurting before he so much as tried to build up a rhythm. 

Jeonghan kept his movements even and gentle until he was sure Seungcheol was relaxed enough for him to put a little bump in his thrusts, hitting his prostate nice and hard. The first time he hit it, Seungcheol choked on his moan and arched his back. The next few thrusts had his legs slide on the sheets.   
His hands reached up, pushing sweaty strands of hair from his forehead and then settling over his eyes to hide while he got louder and louder. Jeonghan flinched when Seungcheol shouted between two shuddering breaths, fearing they'd get someone knocking on their door soon, so he had to remind him:   
"Sweetheart, you have to be quiet.”   
"I don't care ... Don't care ... Oh god," Seungcheol gasped, gritting his teeth when Jeonghan managed to hit his prostate again. It was lovely hearing his Cheolie lose it like this and a smile crept onto Jeonghan's lips when he carefully angled his thrusts again, ignoring his burning leg muscles. 

“I'm … I'm coming … oh god … oh please! Please, please, please ...” Seungcheol whined, his eyes screwed shut and mouth open, sobbing for air. Jeonghan had never seen something so beautiful. Still, he forced himself to shush Seungcheol, who got more and more desperate by the second. While Jeonghan loved hearing him, he knew the other members wouldn't appreciate. And Seungcheol himself would be uncomfortable the next morning knowing that the others had heard him.   
“Turn around for me, my love,” Jeonghan requested, quickly pulling out and turning his lover over. Seungcheol uttered only a needy whine, pulling the pillows closer with both hands and burying his face in them when Jeonghan pushed into him again, slow and steady. He poured more lube between them, Seungcheol shivering as he felt the excess slick run down his cock and inner thighs, dripping onto the towel underneath. Jeonghan himself didn't care for having it that messy, but he knew Seungcheol loved being all wet for him, even though he was ashamed of it at the same time. Sure enough even his neck blushed red soon, making Jeonghan smirk and kiss the heated skin.

"Harder!" he mewled and rubbed his cheek on the pillow when Jeonghan grabbed his hips.   
"I'm close," the younger warned, out of breath and muscles straining. He wasn't used to topping at all and his usual stamina seemed to be missing whenever Seungcheol went so perfectly pliant under him.   
"Yes, yes ... me, too ... Oh god, please make me come!"   
Jeonghan quickly pushed Seungcheol's face down, not because he wanted to be so rough but because he had already forgotten about keeping quiet.   
"Hush, sweetheart. Come for me."   
Seungcheol downright shouted into his pillow, his hands scrambling for something to hold while Jeonghan pounded into him. He could hear Seungcheol slur out some swears in between wrecked breaths and Jeonghan might have never been more turned on in his life.   
When his noises turned more desperate Jeonghan reached both arms around and pull Seungcheol close, holding him through his orgasm and hissing as he was squeezed so much it hurt a little. 

Seungcheol's moans muffled by the fabric sounded almost painful and his entire body shook with the intensity of his climax. Jeonghan rode it out deep in him, keeping Seungcheol whimpering and twitching whenever he hit a good spot. He managed to hold out until the older man was slowly coming down from his high.

“Can I go on?” he whispered, fairly close himself but not quite there yet. Seungcheol sobbed out a yes, rubbing his face into the pillow. Jeonghan was a bit worried about it getting too much for Seungcheol, who didn't have that much experience bottoming, so he hurried to get himself off. He kept his thrusts deep and even, chasing his own release, trying to hold Seungcheol's hips as the other was squirming more and more.

“Jeonghannieeee...” he whined eventually, louder than he should have. “I can't … enough … please.”  
Jeonghan groaned, pushing up onto his knees and pulling out slowly, careful not to hurt his lover, whose body was still wrecked by violent shudders. He took a few deep breaths, tipping his head up to stare at the bottom of the top bunk until he felt enough brain capacity coming back to go on. Fully intending to just get himself off, Jeonghan was surprised to see Seungcheol sit up, wincing quietly. 

Jeonghan felt all rational thoughts melt away when Seungcheol pulled the condom off quickly, sinking his mouth down on his cock without hesitation. He bit his finger to keep quiet, huffing breaths out through his nose but soon had to open his mouth to gasp for air, the pleasure scorching hot in his veins.

He wound his hand into Seungcheol's hair because he knew how much the leader liked this, pushing him down only a little bit when he came with a shuddering breath. Seungcheol moaned around him, swallowing around his aching length a couple times before pulling off. 

“I love you,” Jeonghan whispered, pulling Seungcheol down onto the mattress with him, kissing him until he smiled wide. The older reached out to pull the blanket up over them, tangling his legs with Jeonghan's and sighing in content as the other held him in a tight embrace.

"Are you okay?" he asked, one hand tracing Seungcheol's spine slowly down until he could place his hand on the older man's naked ass.  
Seungcheol only nodded and even in the faint light in the room Jeonghan could see him blush deeply.  
"You're so cute," he giggled, rolling them around so that Seungcheol could rest on Jeonghan's chest. He was so heavy, but for now Jeonghan didn't mind. He pulled the wet towel out from underneath them and used one of the edges to wipe the excess lube off Seungcheol's inner thighs, making him hide his face in his hand.  
Jeonghan threw the towel under their bed and thought about opening one of the windows, the decision quickly taken from him when Seungcheol pulled him back down. Smirking over his lovers neediness, Jeonghan threw the blanket over both of them, spooning up behind Seungcheol to kiss his neck and the shell of his ear.  
Screw it, Jeonghan thought about the smell of sex lingering heavily in the room. The others would open the window later, when they dared to return to their beds. Jeonghan let his hands and lips roam over every part of Seungcheol's naked body he could comfortably reach, content and smiling until they both calmed down, almost drifting off to sleep.

 

It didn't take long for their tender moment to end, however.   
They heard the door open very slowly and Seungcheol curled up in Jeonghan's arms, hiding from their roommates, even though it was unlikely anyone would as much as look in their direction. They had most likely waited until it was quiet again to even come close to the door, so they would assume they slept.   
Jeonghan grinned, pulling the blanket tighter around them and kissing his lover's shoulder. His skin was blushing hot again, but Jeonghan didn't tease him about it.


End file.
